demon's mate in and out
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: what happens when Jade Phantomhive cames who everyone in the family thought died . She is a demon made by the devil himself she is a thousand years old and wants a contract with Ciel but she didn't know what it would cost. How about falling in love other demons call her human because she has emotions like humans. Sebastian x oc Ciel x oc bonding
1. Chapter 1

I am a demon. I on was made by the devil himself. Lets back track I am Jade Phantomhive yes Ciel is my family everyone thinks I'm dead ha. The elder is looking for me they can't fine me cause I'm smarter than them.

So in a way I am human because I have the emotions of a human. I heard of Sebastian Michaelis but never saw him I am also a thousand years old.

I was walking around I was kind of tried to I walked to a bench and layed down and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up but was not on the bench but in a bed than a figure came and layed clothes on the bed "I am Sebastian Michaelis and my master Ciel Phantomhive wishes to see you" he said I nodded I was not shocked that he was here or that I was in the Phatomhive house he I think is in a contract with Ciel. "Could you please leave so I could change?" I asked he nodded left and closed the door I got changed it was a blue and red dress it had dots the dots are red and the base itself is blue. I went out of the room and saw Sebastian waiting for me we left to the dinning hall.

I sat down across from Ciel or that's who I thought it was "hello I am Ciel Phantomhive what is your name?" he asked "hi. I am Jade rose" I said I use fake names all the time.

"Well could you please explan why you was on a park bench" He said I took a deep breath " I was on the park bench because my mother and father are dead and I was living with my aunt but her boyfriend was always mean to be and forced me to work for me when my aunt was not around so I ran away so I would never see his face again or work for him" I said. It was only half ling cause it was only a hundred years ago.

Sebastian came and showed us our food it was steak "you know you remind me of my ancestor Jade Phantomhive" he said its nice to be remembered than I started yawning yes I do that too. 'Jade go to sleep have some sleep than we talk tomorrow" he said I bowed and went to my room. I was about to change when Sebastian came in and looked closely at my neck he saw my demon mark. It was a half moon the moon is red and by the moon is a star that is blue and caming into the moon. "You have to tell Ciel that your the demon who the Elder are looking for" he said "fine lets just do this fast" I said we started walking to Ciel's office. Sebastian knocked on the door a voice was heard came in it said we did.

"what is it?" he asked "you see master Jade is a demon" Sebastian said "show me the prove" he said I walked up to him pulled my blonde hair away from my neck and he saw. "So who are you?" Ciel asked I took a deep breath for the second time in ten minutes " I am Jade Phantomhive your ancestor " I said he looked shocked "how did you die" he asked.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"I died while I was running. A man came which my aunt send to find me and he killed me" I said.

"Um ok is there anything else" he asked I shacked my head no

"I wish to make a contract with you 2" Ciel said. "I never heard of that" Sebastian said "oh its possible but if I do-"

Ciel cut me of "just do it already".

I nodded we closed our eyes than we was in blackness I was in my animal form it was a black colored cat that had

"Ciel Phantomhive, do you accept the conditions which have been laid upon you? Do you understand the consequences of having a contract with me? " I asked.

"Yes just get on with it before I change my mind" he said I nodded I went over to him and put my hand on his neck

We opened our eyes "you did it didn't you" Sebastian said Ciel nodded. We left the office "looks like we're mates so get just to me Honey" he said and left god what had Ciel got me into.

"Jade" I went in the office "yes master?" I asked "tomorrow I would like you to do with Lady Elizabeth and her maid Paula" he said "yes is there anything else?" I asked "no that's it" he said I bowed and left to my room.

Not knowing what would happen tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

I was with Lady Elizabeth and her maid Paula "Paula isn't this awesome buying dresses and spending time with Ciel's new maid" she asked.

"yes it is my lady" Paula said "Elizabeth one more dress" I said than I felt a pain in my chest I read a book made by a demon that if your away from your mate it causes pains and can cause to death. After I made Elizabeth pick one more dress we made our way back to the house.

After ten minutes we was at the house I got out of the older car "Jade" I heard I went into the masters study "yes you wanted me?" I asked

"I heard that your a powerful demon is this true" he asked I nodded


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian and Jade followed each other everywhere, where one went the other followed. One day when Jade was working in the kitchen, Ciel called Sebastian to his study.

"My lord you wanted me?" Sebastian asked "yes why are you spending so much time with Jade?" the said person asked. "Its to make sure she does her job right and make sure there's no mistakes" Sebastian said Ciel nodded not not convinced, but dismissed Sebastian anyway. The butler left the room while doing so ran his fingers through his hair Sebastian had to thing of more reasons soon.

* * *

Jade smiled while seeing everyone hard at work, Mey-Rin bring down the dishes Finnian helping Bard cook. She was happy she came to love the place and the people in it including Sebastian and Ciel. Jade was working on cleaning the sink Soon Jade fell into a rhythm and Sebastian felt her peacefulness.

Lately Sebastian had been feeling things that weren't his own and he deducted that they were Jade's. Following this afternoon of the rush of happiness then confusion he had felt all of a sudden it only confirmed his thinking. As mates they could feel each others feelings and soon thoughts. Jade wondered if Sebastian knew that and decided to keep it a secret until he discovered it himself. Smirking Jade wondered what kind of thoughts Sebastian would have.

Later on that day Jade was pacing along the corridor outside of her room. She felt a demon presence inside of it and didn't know what to do. If it was a demon it meant the elders had found her and had made their move to capture her. Sensing another form behind her, Jade whipped around only to see Ciel and Sebastian behind her.

" Hana what on earth is the matter? I can't concentrate on my work with you pacing. "

"I'm sorry but there is a demon in my room and I fear that it is one of the elders here to take me back. " Ciel's eye widened and resolve filled it.

" Come Sebastian let's see who this demon is. " The butler and his master opened up the door to Hana's room and stepped inside. Almost immediately a figure flew at them, but stopped short when it saw Ciel. A raspy voice came from the dark figure and it said,

" Where is the demon girl Jade?"

" Right here your highness, but I'm not coming with you. " Jade stepped into the room and stood beside Ciel with Sebastian on his other side.

" That's right. I have made a contract with Jade and you have no right to take her now. " The older demon hissed and tried to claw Ciel. Sebastian stepped in front however and said,

" I have also made a contract with Lord Phantomhive and you will not touch him. "

" Fine, but show me your 2 marks then maybe I'll go. " Ciel nodded and took of his eye patch. The purple glowed frightfully and as he turned and lifted up his hair at the neck the red symbol started to light up powerfully. Hissing the older demon backed away from the 2 signs of power and stole out the window without another word.

" Thank you my lord, Sebastian. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come. " Ciel rested a hand on Jade's arm and patted it.

" Next time Jade, be prepared. " He then strolled off out of the room and in the direction of his study.

Sebastian turned to look at Jade his eyes glowing. He didn't say anything, but instead walked towards her and gave Jade a huge hug.

" Next time, just call for me. " Sebastian let go and walked out of Jade's room leaving Jade confused and as well as himself.

* * *

Well sorry I'm not updating as much but my laptop is broken and I'm at my Grandma's house and I'm on her laptop


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel, Sebastian, and myself are trying to solve a case. We walk into a music store "JADE WELCOME BACK GET ON STAGE AND SING" the DJ yelled into the MIC "go ahead Jade" Ciel said I nodded and got on the stage and sing.

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an __open heart_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_How did I read the stars so wrong_

_I'm wide awake_  
_And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_[Chorus]_  
_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Not losing any sleep_  
_I picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I am born again_  
_Outta the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_And it's too late_  
_The story's over now, the end_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_[Chorus]_  
_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)_  
_I'm Falling from cloud 9_

_Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling_  
_I am trying to hold on_  
_God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_I'm not blind anymore..._  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_[Chorus]_  
_Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_You know I'm letting go tonight_  
_I'm Falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

I hoped off of the stage and walked toward Ciel and Sebastian. "Come on one more" the voice said I rolled my eyes but Sebastian nodded so I hoped back on the stage. And I sang

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

[Chorus]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

[Chorus]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's OK don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

[Chorus]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

I hoped off the stage and went to Sebastian and Ciel .

* * *

SEBASTIAN'S POV

Jade sounds like an angel. She walked toward us "we have an idea who killed that little girl" Ciel said Jade looked sad _my sister died she was just five. _I knew it was Jade's thought I looked at her and I was sad for her "who do you think killed her?" she asked. "It was Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus" he said her eyes widen by the name Claude I felt fear from Jade "he is the one who killed me" she said.

* * *

JADE'S POV

We walked to the Trancy Estate

* * *

CHIFHANGER


End file.
